


Saying Thank You

by clgfanfic



Category: Soldier of Fortune Inc.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post "Alpha Dogs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Don't Ask, Don't Tell #2 under the pen name Duval.

Along with the rest of his team Matt stowed the last of his gear, then each of them headed for home, with the exception of he and Benny Ray, who had moved into a second floor suite at the Silver Star right after his divorce from Mary Ellen was final.  Each of the team had a suite at the old hotel, but Margo, Chance and C.J. only used them when they had to, or when they'd had a few beers along with supper.

Matt sighed happily.  The mission was a success.  Jake's "Alpha Dogs" were neutralized, Filmore himself was delivered safely back to his mansion, his mercenary role-playing scenario was gone forever, and Matt and the team were unscathed.  Still, it had been close.  He had Benny Ray and Margo to thank for his life, and he was a man who always paid his debts.

He'd already called a friend of Margo's, a caterer, arranging for a gourmet meal, a bottle of expensive champaign and a dozen red roses to be waiting for her when she arrived home.  The man had promised him it would be done.  He was only sorry Henri was gay.  Otherwise he would have asked the man to make her evening really special.  At six foot two, lean and built like a dancer, the Frenchman was decidedly drop-dead gorgeous – a fact Margo had commented on more than once.  Well, maybe she'd have someone she could call.  He hoped so.  He loved her deeply, but he knew getting involved with her would be a first class mistake.  He'd never be able to keep his feelings for her separated from the job they did, and that, he knew, could get them all killed.

His second in command was another matter altogether.  And he had other plans for Benny Ray – a more personal thank you for the handsome man.

The two men watched the others leave, then headed for the stairs and a hot shower.  Matt rested a hand on the sniper's shoulder.  "So, you wanna save some water and shower with me?"

Benny Ray glanced at his commander and his lover and nodded.  He knew an invitation when he heard one.  "Sounds good t' me," he drawled.

Matt felt his cock tingle, Benny Ray's words given a decidedly erotic flavor by his accent.

Matt led the way to his bathroom, slightly bigger than the others.  Without words the two men stripped out of their clothes, tossing them into a hamper.  Matt knew he'd have to do laundry the next day, and once again lamented the fact that he'd never gotten around to hiring someone to do the more tedious chores around the Silver Star  for him.  But who could he really trust, given the work they did?

As they undressed, Matt stole glances at Benny Ray.  He was still fascinated by his lover's body – its strength, its sensuality, its beauty – and he watched the man as he leaned in and turned on the water.  While they waited for the temperature to correct, they moved together, kissing, their tongues teasing with the promise of pleasures to come.  His hand automatically reached for Benny Ray's cock, then his balls.  The sniper sucked in a deep breath and moaned into Matt's mouth.

"Water's ready," the sniper whispered when they parted.

Matt unwrapped a small bar of soap and handed it to Benny Ray.  They stepped into the warm stream.  When they were both wet, the sniper soaped Matt's body, starting with his pubic hair to get some lather going.  He washed his balls and cock, his thighs and calves, then his smooth muscular belly and chest, and finally his underarms.

"Turn around," he instructed.

Matt turned, his insides dancing with anticipation.  He knew the sniper would let him take the lead, he always did, but it was interesting to see how far the man would go at any given moment.

Benny Ray rubbed lather across the man's broad back and shoulders, then down his sides and over his hard butt cheeks.  He washed the back of the Matt's legs, ending with the crack of his ass, his fingers passing lightly over the bud hidden inside, but nothing more.

He tapped Matt's shoulder and handed him the soap when he turned.  Shepherd washed Benny Ray in much the same way, lathering his pubic hair, then massaging the lather onto his cock and balls, working his way up the trail of light brown hair to his navel, then attacked the hairy chest, spending some extra time on the hard nipples.

He ran handfuls of suds over the hair in the sniper's armpits, then down his back and into the crack of his ass.  He probed for the sweet pucker, but did not penetrate it.  Returning to the sniper's generous cock, he gave it full, long, even strokes, up and down its impressive length, playing with his balls with his other hand.  Benny Ray was fully hard when he was finished, his cock standing tall an inch or two off his belly.

They allowed the water to rinse the soap from their impatient bodies, then stepped out of the tub.

"Allow me," Matt said, beginning to dry Benny Ray off with a thick towel.  He did the man's upper body first, front and back, than sat down on the edge of the tub to dry his cock, balls, ass, and legs.  That done, he dropped the towel and returned to the sniper's cock, taking it deep into his mouth.  He stroked it, ran his tongue around the flanges of its head, and flicked his tongue directly over the opening at its tip. 

"Let me dry you," Benny Ray managed, his legs starting to tremble.

The sniper finished the job quickly and they hurried to the bed in Matt's room.  Standing next to it they kissed, then kissed again.

"Lay down," Matt said.

He lay next to Benny Ray and they held each other and kissed again.  He played with the sniper's cock, stroking its length gently and fondling his balls – just enough to make him swell, but not enough to make him hot.

Benny Ray reached out, rubbing lightly over one of Matt's nipples, then his hand moved lower and finally over his hip.  They pushed their throbbing cocks against each other and kissed again, hands grabbing at each other's asses.

Matt finally pulled back a little saying, "Right now I want to say thank you."

"For what?" Benny Ray asked, looking honestly confused.

"For saving my life tonight."

The sniper grinned.  "Just doin' my job, boss."

"I knew you'd say that, but just the same, this is my thank you."  He moved, wrapped his fingers around Benny Ray's cock, then drew it back into his mouth.  He licked the tip, licked around the flange, then flicked his tongue in the groove on the underside.  At the same time, he played gently with the sniper's balls, his fingers lightly touching on the side where they meet his thigh, and all around.  He nibbled down the shaft, his tongue wrapping around the thickness, refusing to stop until the sniper's balls were pressed against his chin.

Benny Ray groaned softly, his hands straying into Matt's hair, his touch light as a feather.  He started pumping his hips in long, slow strokes.

Matt reached up and stilled the movement, then sucked him hard into his mouth again, taking tight, firm strokes up and down his shaft.  The soft groan shifted to a longer, louder one.  He sucked harder, head bobbing furiously up and down the swelling shaft.  The sniper's hips began to buck, again driving his cock hard against the roof of Matt's mouth.

"Matt!" he cried in warning.

Matt redoubled his efforts and heard Benny Ray cry out just before he felt the surge of thick semen erupt into his eager mouth.  Matt swallowed greedily.  When he felt Benny Ray relax he released the still-hard cock and moved up to lie beside the man again.  They kissed, Benny Ray's tongue invading Matt's mouth, tasting his own seed.

Matt looked down at the man's cock.  It had softened some, but was still quite large.  The man had incredible staying power, compliments of a wife who enjoyed multiple orgasms and who wanted her husband along for the ride.

"One helluva thank you," the sniper panted.

"Oh, I'm just getting started," Matt promised.  They hadn't engaged in any penetration since the first time they'd made love, and that time he had buried himself in the sniper's tight ass.  But this time it was his ass that was aching to be filled.  It was a fitting way to say thank you.

He pulled Benny Ray's head back and kissed him again, first gently, then with growing fierceness.  He pushed his tongue deep into the sniper's mouth and slid his hand across his furry chest, feeling the hard pectorals, the pebble-like nipples.  He pinched one and felt it swell.

Benny Ray sighed.  "Yeah," he said, "that's good."

Matt leaned forward, flicked the nipple with his tongue, then nipped it gently.

The sniper's body stirred, and he reached down to cup Matt's crotch with his hand, giving it a squeeze.

Reaching over, pulling his lover against him, Matt wrapped his arms around his torso.  They kissed again, pressing their bodies together.  He rubbed his hard cock against Benny Ray's belly, then pulled back, not wanting to go too fast.

"Lay back," he instructed.

Benny Ray did as he was asked.  There was no sign of self-consciousness as he laid there, his hands behind his head, watching Matt calmly as the major's eyes drank him in.

Matt leaned forward, ran his hand over Benny Ray's arms, tracing the bulge of his biceps.  He kneaded the muscles of his torso, feeling their hardness – the powerful pecs, the hard, furry abs.  He placed his hands on the man's hips, then slid them down over his thighs, massaging the flesh.  The sniper's cock lay hard against his belly, twitching slightly, a drop of precome oozing out of the slit.  He thought Benny Ray had a beautiful cock – red and meaty, thick, well-veined, the head flaring out.  His balls hung low, covered with a light fuzz.  He leaned forward, pressing his face against them, breathing in their faint, musky smell, feeling the hairs tickle his face.

He opened his mouth and sucked them in, rolling the loose scrotal flesh around with his tongue.  Benny Ray was watching him intently, his gaze hungry and aroused.

Matt dragged his tongue up the length of the sniper's cock and around the flared head.  He opened his lips and slowly, inch by inch, took Benny Ray completely into his mouth, sucking on him, wrapping his tongue around him as his lips slid down the shaft.

Benny Ray exhaled deeply.  "Key-rist," he said on the sigh.

Matt lifted his head and grinned.  "I'd really love it if you'd stick this gorgeous piece of meat up my ass."

Benny Ray's eyes widened.  "You want me to–?"

"Yes.  I do," Matt said, pushing up to lie beside the sniper.  He rolled over and opened a bedside drawer, pulling out a condom and a bottle of lubricant.

Benny Ray leaned back, propped up on his arms, watching while Matt did the honors, rolling the condom down his aching cock.  Then he squeezed out a liberal amount of lube and greased the sniper's primed cock.

"I want to watch you," Matt added.

Benny Ray nodded.  He pushed Matt back onto the bed and hoisted the man's legs over his powerful shoulders.  Taking the bottle, he squeezed out more of the clear lube onto his finger.  Reaching into the crack of Matt's ass, he sought out the waiting pucker and rubbed the lube into it.

Matt closed his eyes, letting the sensations sweep over him as Benny Ray's finger worked its way into his chute.  He felt his hole sucking on the digit, wanting more.  A moment later, as if he had read his thoughts, Benny Ray slid in a second finger, pulling and stretching his passage to make it ready for what was to come.

After a few pleasurable minutes the fingers were gone and the sniper's large knob was parked at the entrance of his chute.  For a brief moment, Matt almost told his lover to stop – he was too big, he'd tear him apart.  But the sniper rocked his hips up, popping that flared head inside.  An explosion of pleasure and pain stopped all thought of saying no.

Benny Ray worked his cock into Matt's ass with killing patience, inch by slow inch.  The pain faded almost instantly, replaced by a sensation that threatened to make the man come right then and there.  He reached down and squeezed the base of his cock, stalling the eruption.

When he was fully in, Benny Ray lay motionless on top of him for a few seconds.  He looked down and grinned.  "I want my dick and your ass to get better acquainted," he said, "before they start dancin'."

Matt laughed.

Benny Ray began to grind his hips, slowly at first, almost imperceptibly, and then with increasing force. 

Matt was flooded with a rush of pleasure that left him light-headed.  He moaned softly and begged, "faster."

Benny Ray picked up the speed, stroking in and out of the man with long, even thrusts.

"Faster," Matt moaned, his hips trying to set the tempo he was looking for.

The sniper easily matched the rhythm.

"Harder," Matt begged.

A few moments later Benny Ray was pounding into his lover's ass for the first time, his balls slapping against the man's cheeks.

Matt ground his head against the pillow and groaned, "Oh yeah."

The sniper bent down and captured Matt's mouth, his tongue thrusting in as his cock worked its way deep into his ass.

For his part, Matt matched his lover stroke for stroke, squeezing his ass tight against the thick cock, matching the rhythm, then increasing it yet again.  His heels dug in between the sniper's shoulder blades, and his hands reached out to grab the man's hips for better purchase.

They were both working up a sweat; drops trickling down Benny Ray's face and splattering onto Matt, mingling with his own.  Both of their breaths came in ragged gasps.

Benny Ray used his lube-slicked hand to jack Matt off, and it wasn’t long before the major's groans were mingling with Benny Ray's.  The sniper's teeth are bared, and with each thrust of his hips, his grunts become louder and more drawn out.  Finally he shoved his cock in hard and cried out his climax.

Matt felt the man's body shudder, and then Benny Ray leaned down and kissed him hard as the orgasm swept over him.

Benny Ray's greased stokes on Matt's cock never slowed, and it was just a matter of seconds before the major was groaning and squirting his load out as well, his seed splattering against the sniper's chest and belly, clinging to the hair.

Collapsing on top of Matt, Benny Ray smeared the major's body with his own semen.  Matt could feel his lover's chest rise and fall, and the trip-hammer beat of his heart beating against his own.  They kissed again, this time soft and loving.

The sniper pulled his softening cock out of the tight, hot hole, and nestled against Matt, nuzzling his lover's neck.  "Christ that's good," he breathed.

"I know," Matt whispered.  "I love it when I'm buried in your hot ass."

"Later," Benny Ray growled, sucking at the sensitive skin of Matt's throat.

"Definitely later," Shepherd replied.  The only way his cock was getting hard for the next few hours was with a steel rod shoved up his piss hole and he told Benny Ray so.

The sniper laughed.  "Then let's go fix us a steak and have a beer."

"After we take another shower," Matt said.  "Tell you what, let's shower, then you get the grill going and I'll change the sheets."

"Done."

"And after dinner, I'll finish saying thank you."

Benny Ray grinned.  "Gonna have ta make it a habit, savin' your life, that is.  I think I could get to really like the way you say thank you."


End file.
